4 momenti maggiori
by Rhiannon80
Summary: una storia in quattro parti sulla relazione di Shawn e Juliet


4 momenti maggiori

Disclaimer: Psych non mi appartiene e neanche la storia. Questa è una traduzione col permesso dell'autrice Pineapplegirl123

Capitolo 1

"Jules," disse Shawn quando lui e Juliet ritornarono all'ufficio dopo una bella cena. Sedendosi sulla panchina di fronte all'ufficio di Psych, le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui. Sentiva che era ora di fare la cosa giusta. Juliet finalmente si sedette vicino a lui. Shawn sospirò prima di dichiarare, "non sono un sensitivo." Si rinforzò per quello che sapeva, sarebbe venuto. Chiuse gli occhi strettamente.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Shawn aprì un occhio per assicurarsi che Juliet era ancora là. Poi aprì l'altro occhio, "Jules?"

Fu a quel punto che lo prese, "come hai potuto!"

"Jules, io…" Shawn alzò una mano per coprire la sua guancia dolente, "Ow."

"Come hai potuto fare questo! Mi hai mentito per tutti questi anni!" Juliet sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi, ma li trattenne, "pensavo che tu mi amassi! Pensavo che t'importasse di me!"

Shawn non solo l'aveva ferita con la sua bugia, ma anche lei l'aveva appena ferito con quelle parole, "Jules, io ti amo!" disse, "a me importa sempre di te!"

"Allora perché! Perché hai mentito!" gridò. Le persone cominciavano a fissare ora.

"Jules, tutto questo ha una spiegazione!"

"Certo che c'è!" replicò Juliet, ancora urlando.

"Dico sul serio, Jules." Anche Shawn dovette trattenere le lacrime.

"Mi dispiace, Shawn. Solo – non riesco a reggerlo al momento." Disse, mentre si voltò e corse alla sua macchina, lasciando Shawn in piedi là.

Juliet saltò dentro la macchina, e rimase seduta lì per un po' di tempo. Accese la radio e sentì: We are never ever ever getting back together...

Juliet la spense velocemente, ma le parole le fecero scivolare una lacrima sulla guancia. Amava Shawn. Sapeva che anche lui l'amava. Rimase seduta nella sua macchina a pensare ancora un poco. Vide Shawn entrare nel suo ufficio. Non gli aveva dato l'opportunità di spiegare. Doveva ritornare? Juliet uscì quietamente dalla macchina e tornò indietro.

Arrivata alla porta, bussò. Quando nessuno rispose dopo aver bussato quattro volte, Juliet aprì la porta ed entrò. Sapeva che Shawn non chiudeva mai la porta a chiave. Non trovò Shawn, ma in compenso trovò un messaggio sulla scrivania di Gus che diceva: Gus, me ne vado, è meglio non dirti il perché. Solo sappi che sono partito e non so quando ritornerò. Shawn

Juliet si portò una mano alla bocca. Shawn se n'era andato… a causa sua. Era andato via per colpa sua. Probabilmente l'aveva ferito con quello che gli aveva detto.

L'aria salmastra del mare era rinfrescante, ma lo era sempre, perché aveva l'ufficio vicino all'oceano. Shawn stava percorrendo l'autostrada in sella alla propria moto. Non sapeva, dove stava andando, e non gli importava. Gli stava bene ovunque, se solo era abbastanza lontano da Santa Barbara.

"Gus, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto." Disse Juliet a Gus attraverso il telefono, "Shawn se n'è andato."

"Shawn è andato? Che cosa? Nel senso che è stato rapito?"

"No, almeno non credo. Ha lasciato un biglietto sulla tua scrivania dicendo che se ne andava e che non sa quando ritornerà."

"Perché dovrebbe andarsene in quel modo?"

"Oh, forse perché, oh, lui pensa che io non l'amo più."

"Cosa, perché?"

"Mi ha raccontato tutto, Gus. Mi ha detto di non essere un sensitivo e io ho reagito male."

"Oh, ciò è grave. Sai, Shawn non ha mai provato niente di simile per nessun'altra."

Juliet fu presa di sorpresa dall'asserzione di Gus, "veramente?"

"Sì. Quindi sei nell'ufficio?"

"Sì."

Dopo avere guidato per quasi 40 minuti, Shawn si arrivò nella cittadina di Ventura. Si fermò a un motel vicino alla spiaggia e affittò una stanza. Aprendo la porta vide che la stanza aveva un tappeto blu e muri dipinti di bianco. Sul letto c'era un piumone con le aree diverse del mondo e gli animali che vivono in quel ambiente. Questo catturò l'attenzione di Shawn. Mentre stava esaminando i fenicotteri, il suo telefonino cominciò a suonare, lo estrasse e guardò chi stava chiamando. Sweetie Bunny. Il nome che aveva messo sotto il numero di Juliet. Doveva rispondere? Ma siccome pensava troppo a lungo, il telefono smise di suonare. Quando vide il messaggio vocale cliccò per ascoltarlo.

"Shawn. Scappare non serve a niente. Mi dispiace di essermela presa con te. È solo che, io non voglio perderti. Per favore ritorna. Ti amo ancora."

Il ti amo fu di rilievo per Shawn sul resto della comunicazione. Cosa c'aveva in mente? Andare via senza preavviso? Aveva una ragazza a casa che l'amava. Non aveva dormito neanche una notte nel motel quando partì. Che spreco di soldi, ma era equipaggiato con la carta di credito di Gus.

Al ritorno ricevette numerose telefonate al cellulare. Presumeva che erano di Gus. Perché aveva usato la sua carta di credito. Ma Shawn continuò a guidare. Non poteva fermarsi adesso. Doveva dire a Juliet che anche lui l'amava ancora.

Circa verso le dieci di notte, arrivò alla casa di Juliet. Prima di avere il tempo di togliersi il casco, qualcuno corse fuori dalla porta.

"Shawn!" Juliet gridò felice. La ragazza corse verso di lui, gli tolse il casco e gli diede un forte abbraccio seguito da un bacio.

"Cosa? Sono stato via solo per due ore." Rispose Shawn.

"Non è questo il punto, pensavo di averti perso. Ti amo, Shawn.

"Ti amo anch'io, Jules. Allora, siamo a posto? Non mi odi?"

"No! Certo che no! Sono delusa a causa della bugia, certo, ma non ti odio."

"Oh, phew. Aspetta, lo dirai agli altri?"

"No, lo lascerò fare a te. È la tua menzogna, il tuo errore. Devi rimediare. Ma deve essere presto."

"Quanto presto?" chiese Shawn, avvicinandosi per un altro bacio.

"Ti lascerò decidere da solo. Ti amo."

"Anch'io ti amo."


End file.
